


Hinata and Aone

by Bittodeath



Series: Mating Night [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Hinata Shouyou, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Rituals, Omega Aone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an old tradition in the lost villages of Haikyuu, to make sure there are no unmated young people: once every three years, at night, all the youth between sixteen and eighteen are gathered at the entry of the village, Omegas and Alphas alike. They presented as either Alpha or Omega and, under the watch of the leaders of the village, Omegas are sent into the forest, to run and hide themselves. A moment later, Alphas are sent after them. The first Omega an Alpha manages to grab is destined to become his mate, and they have to mark each other during the night and come back to the village once mated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hinata and Aone

There is an old tradition in the lost villages of Haikyuu, to make sure there are no unmated young people: once every three years, at night, all the youth between sixteen and eighteen are gathered at the entry of the village, Omegas and Alphas alike. They presented as either Alpha or Omega and, under the watch of the leaders of the village, Omegas are sent into the forest, to run and hide themselves. A moment later, Alphas are sent after them. The first Omega an Alpha manages to grab is destined to become his mate, and they have to mark each other during the night and come back to the village once mated.

This technique is not perfect, but everyone is mated and since their other senses are hindered, most Alphas rely on their sense of smell and end up choosing the “best smelling” partner, who is biologically the most compatible. Thus, blood lines are strong – and no one can complain that they were chosen or rejected. “Mating Nights” are joyous occasions, often followed by a consequent number of births.

Karasuno Village is a particularly remoted village, with only two women but luckily just an even number of young Alphas and Omegas. And the “mating night” as finally arrived, under the supervision of their leaders, Ukai and Takeda – or, as they are called now that they are mated, Keishin and Ittetsu. They have gathered all their young ones, eager, bored, excited or frightened.  
“It is night. You may go.”

 

Hinata bounced, a pure ball of energy waiting to be unleashed. He had presented as Alpha not so long ago and though he was the first surprised – his height wasn’t really Alpha average – it turned out it really fitted him. He got along well with timid Omegas and big-mouthed-Alphas, which meant he was liked by basically everyone. However, when it came down to mating… Well, he knew that he needed either someone really quiet to counterbalance him, or someone as excited as him, which could turn out to be really tiring. He appreciated all the Omegas, which was a good point for him, and didn’t doubt his capacity to love his mate more than anything.

Omegas had had time to hide in the forest, and it would be about time for Alphas to go after them. The young Alphas were growing restless, almost growling at each other, though none of them was really aggressive – there was only one person known for their aggressiveness in Karasuno Village, and it had surprised everyone when he had turned out to be an Omega. Hinata jumped once more: he would race through the forest, to catch a very fast Omega. That was now his only obsession, his pupils dilated and his nostrils flaring, trying to catch the enticing scent of an Omega.

“You can go”, Keishin said, and suddenly he was in the forest, avoiding trees as if he had some kind of supersonic radar.

His eyes caught a glimpse of white, and the scent hit him. He stopped dead in his tracks, almost passing out from it – it smelled so good, he didn’t remember any Omega smelling like that – and followed the heady scent, racing once more until he slammed right into it. He fell backwards as the Omega didn’t budge, and finally opened his eyes wide, regaining his consciousness. He felt a hand grabbing his to help him up, and finally the clouds drifted away and let the moon shine over them.

“Aone?” he couldn’t help but exclaim, utterly surprised.

The huge, white-haired Omega stared at him without a word, and Hinata received reality like a slap in the face: this tall, well-built man was supposed to be his _Omega mate?_ Not that he didn’t like Aone – actually, he was quite fond of him, quiet and overwhelming and more kind than most of people – but really, really, the height difference was too much. How was he supposed to Alpha something like that? Surely nature had made a mistake somewhere, or…

A small, barely-there smile illuminated Aone’s face, and Hinata felt his heart melt. Okay, maybe nature knew what she was doing. He tightened his grip on Aone’s big hand and felt his heart flutter, as he started to walk towards one of the nest in the forest, built earlier by the adults. It looked like enormous cocoons of branches, with a small entrance and a comfortable mattress of leaves and wool. There was also a tiny cage made of wood, and inside were ladybugs which would enlighten the inside of the nest. It was lovely, and maybe a bit cliché, but it didn’t hurt anyone. They climbed in one after the other and stared at each other.

Hinata mustered all of his courage to look at Aone and say:

“I’m glad it’s you.”

Aone only nodded in answer, but his face was slowly turning red and the ginger-haired boy could also feel his own face flame up.

“I’m sorry”, he finally said. “Probably you wanted a tall, brawny Alpha and here I am tiny and-”

Aone’s hand on his lips stopped him, and he looked at him. The white-haired man was now blushing furiously.

“I’m not good with words”, he apologized first, “but this is… alright. I’m… glad you’re my mate”, he said in a low voice.  
“Good”, Hinata said, relieved.

Silence followed, soon to long to be comfortable. Silence really wasn’t Hinata’s thing and he desperately searched for something to say, but nothing would change the fact that they had to mate on that night and _that_ was really embarrassing. He opened his mouth to say something, but Aone was quicker.

“Maybe we should get on with it and get rid of this embarrassing staring into each other’s eyes.”  
“You’re right”, Hinata agreed. “It would have been easier with me as your Omega”, he muttered between his teeth, “you could have just bounced me on your lap, but I can’t do that.”

To his surprise, Aone burst into laughter.

“Indeed I would crush you”, and suddenly the heavy atmosphere was lifted.

Slowly, they came closer and leaned in to kiss. It was clumsy at first, but soon Hinata’s Alpha nature showed as he raised to his knees, his hands cupping Aone’s jaw as he kissed him deeply, the Omega’s arms looped around his waist. He got a bit too enthusiast and lost his balance, falling against Aone’s torso and making the both of them collapse in the mattress, laughing and breathing hard – that is, until they realized it was Hinata’s cock that was already half-hard and rubbing against Aone’s stomach as they kissed. The small Alpha blushed deeply as his mate stared at him. He was about to apologize for the awkwardness of the moment when the scent, sweet and enticing, hit him, making his mind hazy with desire.

“Oh my God”, he gasped, his hands reaching for Aone, his lips already travelling up his jaw.

They didn’t change their position as the strong scent of lust impregnated the nest, removing their clothes in a hurry with chaotic movements. They kissed once more and Hinata’s teeth got too greedy, drawing blood from Aone.

“Sorry” he mumbled, lips still pressing against his mouth, small and firm body rolling against him, his shaft rubbing with his own, making them hiss.

Aone’s hand moved up and grabbed a fistful of Hinata’s hair, bending his neck to expose the column of his throat and kiss it eagerly. The Omega instinctively parted his legs when Hinata slid lower, his small hands sliding on Aone’s strong hips and thighs, before stopping against the already dripping entrance. His breathing hitched, two fingers sliding in easily and thrusting vividly, tearing low moans from Aone’s throat, and then a sharp cry of pleasure as his body jolted when he found his sweet spot.

“Here”, Aone finally said, his hand tightening on Hinata’s arm.  
“I’ve got you”, he replied, his voice laced with desire and comfort, typically Alpha.

His grip tightened as he slowly slid in his mate, pausing to let him adjust, pleasure running through his veins and blurring his vision. They leaned in for another kiss, the movement pressing them closer and making them gasp.

“Please”, Aone whispered, and part of Hinata’s mind registered how silent he was. It only made him more eager to change that. He pulled back, and thrusted back in, feeling Aone shiver under his fingers and around him, and from the wet warmth and the tightness he knew none of them would last long – not on the first time, not on Mating Night, it was too much too soon – so he angled his thrusts, relentless but gentle, hitting his spot once, twice… Aone cried out, his whole body convulsing in pleasure as he came, tightening on Hinata whose knot was now formed.

The Alpha tenderly exposed his mate’s throat and bit down hard, until her drew blood, his release making the both of them shiver as he collapsed on top of Aone. He took a moment to recover, and then shyly looked up, still trapped within him.

“Was it good?”

Aone nodded. There was a moment of silence, and Aone brought his hand to the wound on his neck, wincing in pain, and Hinata automatically leaned forward to lap at it, soothing the sting and unconsciously showering his mate with kisses. Unconsciously, until Aone sighed in contentment, his eyes closed. Hinata smiled fondly and rested his head on his chest.

“Are you sleeping?” Aone asked after a while. When Hinata didn’t answer, he smiled and pulled the covers up. “That was really good. I’m glad we’re mated, because I know we can love each other. This is not random; I know it isn’t.”

He didn’t see Hinata blush – he wasn’t asleep, actually, but willing to listen to his mate. However, they quickly fell asleep after that, and woke up in each other’s tight embrace with the morning sun. They had moved a bit, and Aone’s face was pressed against Hinata’s stomach, the small Alpha curled up around him, his arms resting around him in an attempt to protect him from any danger. They looked at each other and smiled: this was comforting, and exactly what they needed. On Aone’s neck, the red mark proclaimed how they belonged with each other: a mating bond.


End file.
